


The Blood Factory

by vita435



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chains, Doctor Iwaizumi Hajime, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita435/pseuds/vita435
Summary: Come to The Blood Factory, where we educate young people and give them a well-paid job. Employees can donate blood and, in exchange, we'll provide their body with a special liquid that works the same way as blood! Your salaries will range from 227000 to 1702500 yens per month. We will give a warm welcome to anyone who comes!Those were the words a young high school student Oikawa Tooru heard three days after graduation. He decided Blood Factory would be his second choice, and he will try to get in if he doesn't get in the medicine university.





	The Blood Factory

_Come to The Blood Factory, where we educate young people and give them a well-paid job. Employees can donate blood and, in exchange, we'll provide their body with a special liquid that works the same way as blood! Your salaries will range from 227 000 to 1 702 500 yens per month. We will give a warm welcome to anyone who comes!_

Those were the words a young high school student Oikawa Tooru heard three days after graduation. He decided Blood Factory would be his second choice, and he will try to get in if he doesn't get in the medicine university.

He was sad already because he parted ways with Iwaizumi, his best friend since elementary school. Iwaizumi got a recommendation from a medicine school in Kyoto, so he's going there, far away from Oikawa. They already said goodbye and wished the best of luck in the future. As he walked away, Oikawa felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks. All these things that happened to him in the past few months were tearing him up. First, he had to say goodbye to volleyball, the sport that symbolized his whole childhood. And now, he was saying goodbye to the one person who he cared about the most since elementary school.

He hurried back home after the speech. There was an ocean in his eyes that awaited for him to cry out.

* * *

 

**7 YEARS LATER…**

The first thing Iwaizumi heard every morning was always his alarm going off at 6:00. He got up and walked over to the bathroom, scratching his neck. He took off his black t-shirt and his pajama pants and jumped in the shower. He dried himself and styled his hair with a little bit of hair gel. He put on a midnight blue collared shirt and black jeans. He tied a red tie, put his slippers back on and made his way to the kithen. He decided to have cereal, since he was too lazy to make a toast.

Iwaizumi goes to work on foot. He doesn't even need to go by car because he's 10 minutes away from there. The walk was, as usual, really calm. It always helped Iwaizumi to wake up a little better. The chilly autumn air gently bit his skin.

* * *

 

„Good morning, Dr. Iwaizumi!“ a cheerful voice on the counter chirped. „Good morning, Sugawara!“ Iwaizumi said back.

He proceeded to his office to leave his things and grab his coat. He put on his coat and took his stethoscope before going over to the staff room, where most of the doctors were at this time. Suprisingly, nobody was there. Well, nobody except Akaashi, the neurosurgeon who was really good friends with Iwaizumi.

„Morning, Keiji!“ Iwaizumi yawned as he entered the room. A tall man with curly black hair turned around to look at the person greeting him. „Good morning to you too, Hajime!“ He responded in a quiet, but lighthearted voice. He sat at the table, sipping tea and reading newspapers.

Iwaizumi walked past him to the coffee maker. He always drinks a short espresso before working. They sat in silence for a minute, until Akaashi spoke up: „Hey, did you know that our hospital has the biggest stocks of blood in Japan?“ Iwaizumi looked away from his phone to give Akaashi a questioning look: „Do you have any idea why? It's not like we're a big deal or something.“ „I don't know exactly“, Akaashi started: „but I have theory what it might be the reason.“

Iwaizumi raised his brows, telling the surgeon to keep going. He went: „Well, there's this thing we call The Blood Factory. It's purpose was to educate people and then give them a job that, aparently, hets paid really well. They started working about 7 years ago, but the people who would go there would never exit that building again. Very few people were interested and after 5 years of not having even 100 employees, they started kidnapping people and then torturing them until they would accept the job. Then they would attach you to a machine that sucks all your blood out and replaces it with some liquid that works on same princip as blood. The building also might be about a block away from your place.“

Iwaizumi starred at his colleague in shock. He couldn't believe it.

_Could that be the reason why so many people went missing in the past few years? And it's near my flat?!_

„But this is all just a rumor! You don't have to worry about it!“ Akaashi blurted. Iwaizumi was still starring blankly at the wall behind Akaashi. He felt like he could get a panic attack in this very moment. He snapped out of the the trans when Akaashi shook his shoulder, checking if he was okay. „Ah, sorry, I was just spacing out a little, so don't sweat it“, Iwaizumi said. Akaashi sighed in relief and said: „Dude, you scared the living shit out of me. Don't do that to me anymore.“

Iwaizumi looked at his watch that pointed 8:00, which means he needs to get working. He slurped his espresso in one sip, left the cup in the sink and hurried back to his office, where patients awaited.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi left work at 8:30. He was tired, as usual. As he was walking home, he remembered Akaashi's words.

_The building also might be about a block away from your place._

Since the street was connected to only one other street, he knew where to go. Instead of going directly home, Iwaizumi actually went to check out that 'factory'.

As he was passing by, he saw a huge building that looked like a powerplant a little. The building was more of wide than tall, with almost no windows and one big chimney behind it. Even though he couldn't really see because of the dark, Iwaizumi found the Factory oddly impressive. He always found mysterious things really cool and that never changed. He was so impressed he didn't see two men with black masks coming up behind him.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi woke up in the middle of a small room. There was no windows, and the only light there shone down on him like a spotlight. He tried to move, but he couldn't. The only thing he would get with each move is a sound of rattling metal. It didn't take him a long time before he realised he was chained up. _So I was kidnapped. I was looking at that stupid building, got knocked out and ended up here. How fucking immature!_

He was back to reality with hearing a voice through a speaker: „Welcome to The Blood Factory! You will be going through this small newbie ritual of ours. Your job is to accept the job offer as soon as possible!“ He heard the shriek of doors opening. He saw a sillouethe of a man standing in front of him. He was tall with wide shoulders and well styled hair. He wore a coat, just like Iwaizumi does on work.

„I-Iwa-chan?“ the man stammered. Those words came to Iwaizumi like a punch in the face. There was only one person he knew would call him that name.

„O-Oikawa?“ Iwaizumi called. The man walked in the light, revealing himself. It was Oikawa, his long lost best friend he hasn't seen for 7 years. He looked almost the same as in high school. His hair had the same color, but it reached down to his shoulders now; same sassy but bright look in his brown eyes; same warm smile on his lips; same everything.

„What the hell are you doing here, you dumbass?“ Iwaizumi whispered. Oikawa's smile faded into a sad expression, like the one dogs make when they do something wrong. Iwaizumi sighed. _This idiot couldn't end up in a shittier place than this._

Oikawa ran over to hug his old mate. Iwaizumi rested his head on Oikawa's, since that was the only thing he could do beacuse he was captured in chains. Their looks met as Oikawa pulled away. Both their faces turnt slightly red. Iwaizumi smiled and Oikawa teared up a little. Oikawa looked away in embarassment, with his cheeks flushed and with tears in corners of his eyes.

„Iwa-chan… there's something I've wanted to tell you since high school, but I never had enough courage to say it out…“ Oikawa said quietly. Iwaizumi looked at him, letting him know he's listening. „Iwaizumi Hajime… I love you!“ Oikawa shouted. He was sobbing for sure now. Iwaizumi starred at Oikawa who was crying in his shoulder. He didn't know what to say. Everything was so twisted to him and he tried to process it in shortest time possible.

Iwaizumi looked up to the light and spoke: „You know, I always cared about you a lot more than anyone else. My mum would often call me a dumbass when I was a kid, but behind that insult, there was always a lot of love. That's why I called you a dumbass all the time!“ Their eyes met again, both giving each other a tender look. Iwaizumi leaned as close to Oikawa as he could, and Oikawa did the same. They kept leaning closer until there was an inch between their lips. They stopped for a moment before gently pressing their lips together. They held the first kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other and crashed their lips back together, but this time in the way a wild animal would eat its prey, greedily taking everything until there's nothing left. Iwaizumi traced his tounge over Oikawa's lower lip, telling him to let him in. Oikawa opened his mouth and let Iwaizumi gently explore his mouth.

 _Everything seems so fuzzy right now. I shouldn't have done this. I ruined our friendship to the point where we can't go back. I'm so sorry, Iwa-chan. I'm sorry for being unable to control both my words and feelings. I'm sorry for making you end up here, chained up and waiting for me to torture you. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, Iwa-chan, for everything._ Oikawa thought. They pulled away slowly, saliva streaming down both their chins. Oikawa used his tie to clean Iwaizumi's chin and then his coat to clean his own. „Sorry, I got carried away“, Oikawa said scratching his neck. Iwaizumi chuckled, letting Oikawa know he's fine with everything he just did.

„Okay“, Oikawa started, taking one of many knives that we're placed on a small black cabinet: „You heard the drill. I have to torture you until you accept the job offer, even though I'd rather skip the torturing part.“ Oikawa then walked closer to Iwaizumi and put a finger on the lowest button of Iwaizumi's shirt and traced it up to the highest one. Realising there was a tie in his way, he started off with untying the necktie and throwing it aside. He proceeded with slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Iwaizumi's face became redder with each button getting undone and even getting hard with the last few. Oikawa smirked at the view in front of him. Iwaizumi's abs that looked the same as back in high school were shining before him. Oikawa looked up to his friend's face, that was now flushed in embarassment. „Wow, Iwa-chan! Your abs are as good-looking as back in the days I'd stare at them after volleyball practice“, „Um… Thanks…“ Iwaizumi mumbled.

Oikawa traced his finger down his chest, stopping only by his hard crotch, which he lightly poked, making Iwaizumi sigh in pleasure. His finger went back up his chest over to the other man's chin, grabbing it and gently pulling it down so the other one can look at the first man's shiny brown eyes.

The pleasure stopped when Iwaizumi felt sharp pain under his ribs. The pain was caused by the knife Oikawa was holding that already made three big and bloody cuts on the lower part of his stomach and was now covered with his blood that was dripping on the floor. Iwaizumi groaned in pain. Oikawa traced the knife up his stomach and chest, leaving a deep red path behind. Iwaizumi felt hot tears in corners of his eyes. Oikawa placed the knife on Iwaizumi's throat and whispered: „Accept the job, Iwa-chan. I can see you can't handle it anymore.“

Iwaizumi squeezed the tears out of his eyes, letting them roll down his cheeks and said: „Look, Oikawa… I already work on a place I've wanted to work on since forever. I can't and don't want to work here.“ Oikawa starred at him in shock for a moment, removed the knife from his throat and laughed through tears: „Well then, I guess I don't have any other choice but to kill you, then.“ Oikawa aimed to slit Iwaizumi's throat, but was interrupted by a fire alarm that set Iwaizumi free from the chains. „Sorry for this, Shittykawa!“ Iwaizumi said before knocking Oikawa out with a single punch in the stomach. He proceeded towards the doors that lead him out of this murderous place.

* * *

 

**NEXT DAY…**

Iwaizumi was late for work, which was very unusual for him. He also hasn't slept that night at all. He watched TV after he treated cuts on his chest and stomach. At the time he entered the hospital building, it was already 8:30. He came to work running to his office to leave his things, take his coat and stethoscope and hurried to the staff room to tell Akaashi about what happened to him. Lucky for him, the neurosurgeon was going towards his office, so they met half way.

„Akaashi! The thing you said about The Blood Factory is true! I was there and…“ Iwaizumi shouted at his colleague who looked like he already knows. „I know. There was a fire over there last night. They're going to close it soon. A lot of people'll lose their job, though.“ Akaashi said calmly, but Iwaizumi could hear how terrified he was. „By the way, you said you're good with healing burns and cuts, right?“ Akaashi asked. Iwaizumi replied: „I am, why?“ Akaashi looked down the hall: „There's a patient waiting for you. 4th floor, room 41.“ Iwaizumi tapped the other man's shoulder and said: „Okay, thanks for telling me.“ He proceeded to his office to take things he needed.

He walked to the room where his patient awaited. He opened the door, walked in and said: „Hello, I'm dr. Iwaizumi and I'll take care of your burns.“ He heard a familiar chuckle coming from the bed in front of him. He looked up to see Oikawa smiling at him. His mid-long hair was burnt on some places, making it unequally long. His arms, neck and chest were covered in small red bubbles he got from the fire.

„So you really do work in a hospital, Iwa-chan“, Oikawa said in a thin voice. He looked tired, like he didn't sleep in the past few days. His shiny brown eyes were circled by dark marks under them. His skin was pale and cold, like he just arrived from a very cold land. Iwaizumi froze in the spot. He remembered he was set free because of the fire, he knows well he punched Oikawa in the stomach, knocked him out and selfishly ran away without thinking about the person he cares about so much. He dropped the bag full of medical supplies and ran over to give his best friend a hug. Both of them tried, but failed to hold back tears in their eyes and sobs in their throats.

„Oikawa… I-I'm so sorry…“ Iwaizumi sobbed in the other man's shoulder. „It's o-okay, Iwa-chan… I-I'm okay…E-everything's fine now…“ Oikawa whispered through a wave of sobs. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa's eyes and whispered: „I'm sorry. It's all my fault.“ Oikawa pulled him down to give him a kiss on the lips. His lips were the only thing that wasn't damaged by the fire. They were wet and warm, just the way Iwaizumi likes them. They pulled away after a few seconds, followed by tender looks in both their eyes. Oikawa shot him a encouraging and gentle smile. „Anyway“, Iwaizumi sighed: „I was sent here to heal you, not to do all this lovey-dovey shit.“ „So mean, Iwa-chan“, Oikawa frowned, crossing his arms on his chest.

Iwaizumi opened the bag and took out a jar with a mixture that was unknown to Oikawa. It smelled nice though, and felt nice when Iwaizumi rubbed it against the other man's cheeks. Oikawa caught himself humming in satisfaction at one point, which made Iwaizumi chuckle. „My mum makes this for my medical needs. The recipe runs in the family for years, but only the oldest generation can know the recipe.“ Iwaizumi explained: „I see you like it.“ Oikawa shrugged:“It feels really nice against my skin, you know. Does it work for other injuries as well?“ „I use it for cuts, as well.“ Iwaizumi said. He dipped his fingers in the jar to take some of the mixture for Oikawa's burnt chest. „Mmh, it feels so good… I feel like all the pain goes away the moment you rub that in.“ Oikawa mumbled while Iwaizumi was gently rubbing the mixture into his chest.

„So… What am I gonna do now?“ Oikawa wondered starring at a spider that was standing on the mint green wall of his room. „Well, you're definetly not going back to the Blood Factory“, Iwaizumi said. He asked himself the same question Oikawa asked him a moment ago. He doesn't have a home or a job. Everything he had was back in the Factory. He's on nothing but his saving of 5000 yens, which isn't even nearly enough for anything he needs. _I could invite him to live with me for a little while, until he finds a flat and a job_. _My assistant also quit her job not so long ago, so he could also become my assistant here. But then again, I'm not even sure if he wants to._ Iwaizumi took a deep breath and said: „Hey, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to stay at my flat for a little while. You can help me with the chores since I don't work short shifts usually.“ He got Oikawa's attention and kept talking: „And if you're looking for a job… Well, my assistant quit her job due to moving and I could really use one. So… You wanna be my assistant?“ Oikawa looked intersted, but confused. „Um… What am I suppose to do as your assistant?“ „It's nothing special, honestly. You usually hand me the things I need from the desk, bag or somewhere else.“ Iwaizumi explained shortly: „Your degree from the Blood Factory is enough, I think.“ Iwaizumi could see small tears of joy in corners of Oikawa's eyes. He offered the other man a hug, which Oikawa accepted without a second thought.

„Also, Oikawa… There's something I've wanted to talk about with you…“ Iwaizumi started after pulling away from the hug: „I kind of want to stop the whole best friend thing…“ Oikawa starred at him in shock, not knowing how to react. Iwaizumi then proceeded: „Anyway, I was hoping to ask you this since high school, to be honest… Oikawa Tooru, will you be my boyfriend?“ Oikawa blinked in response, still confused about everything. Iwaizumi angrily blurted out:„Look, I love you, you dumbass! I told you that last night, and you said the same thing to me! So, will you be-“ „I will“, Oikawa said looking Iwaizumi in the eyes: „I will be your boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime! And I love you too!“ They pressed their lips together as Oikawa finished the sentence, only to get interrupted by Akaashi.

„Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds here, but there's a patient waiting for you.“ Akaashi said teasingly. „Hey, Akaashi, is a degree from the Blood Factory enough to become an assistant?“ Iwaizumi asked. „Blood Factory degree? You can get hired anywhere you want with that.“ Akaashi answered. „Ok, thanks“, Iwaizumi shouted behind him. He turned back to Oikawa and said: „Get dressed. I'll pick you up from this room when I'm done with the other patient and then we're going home.“ Oikawa nodded in response. He couldn't wait to see what was waiting for him over there.


End file.
